Schlaflähmung
Ich habe seit einiger Zeit Schlafparalysen, auch Schlaflähmungen genannt. Das ist eine Situation, in der man aus der Tiefschlafphase in den wachen Zustand aufwacht. Naja... was heißt aufwachen. Es ist eher eine Art Lähmung, in der man sich eben nicht bewegen kann. Zumindest keine Körperteile. Nur die Augen. Man muss es sich so vorstellen, als ob die Arme aus Zement wären. Man kann sich nicht bewegen. An sich klingt so eine Schlafparalyse nicht schlimm, sondern einfach nur unangenehm. Allerdings ist diese Lähmung nicht alles, was während einer Paralyse geschieht...: Man sieht Gestalten ... Wesen, Monster oder sogar Personen, die einfach nur an deinem Bett stehen und dich beobachten. Die ganze Zeit. Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung: Es ist einfach nur gruselig. Als dieses ... Phänomen auftrat, dachte ich wirklich, es beobachtet mich etwas im Schlaf. Da ich bis vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht wusste, was es ist, was mich da die ganze Zeit beobachtet, habe ich meine Augen wieder zugemacht und gedacht: Wenn ich so tue, als ob ich schlafe, dann tut es mir auch nichts. Ich weiß, eine sehr kindliche Reaktion. So wie: "Unter meiner Decke bin ich vor dem Monster, das unter meinem Bett wohnt, sicher." Aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen und nach einiger Zeit bin ich sogar wieder eingeschlafen. Ich lehnte mich erschöpft zurück. Dies war meine erste Schlafparalyse. Ich habe beschlossen alles aufzuschreiben, woran ich mich erinnern kann, wenn ich wieder in so einen Zustand kommen sollte. Aus dem einfachen Grund, damit ich mit meinen Aufzeichnungen zu einem Arzt gehen kann, sollten die Paralysen nicht aufhören. Ich schreibe jetzt nachträglich die "Ereignisse" der Tage auf, nachdem ich meine erste Schlafparalyse hatte und noch nicht wusste worunter ich leide. 15. Oktober Heute bin ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher, ob das alles passiert war. Und lache, weil ich anschheinend Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte, immerhin bin ich 29 Jahre alt und in dem Alter muss man sich wirklich nicht mehr vor so etwas banalem wie der Dunkelheit fürchten. Also gehe ich ganz normal zur Arbeit und am Abend wieder ins Bett. 15. Oktober (nachts) In dieser Nacht hatte ich den gleichen Zustand wieder: Ich wachte (urplötzlich) auf, konnte mich nicht bewegen und irgendetwas starrte mich an (ich weiß nicht mehr was es war, denn als ich merkte, dass ich wieder in so einer Situation wie gestern war, habe ich schnell die Augen geschlossen). 16. Oktober Heute bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass ich nicht geträumt, sondern diesen Zustand wirklich erlebt hab. Da ich heute frei habe, nehme ich mir mein Handy und google das, was mir passiert war. Ich fand heraus, dass man das, was mir widerfahren ist, "Schlafparalyse" nennt. Außerdem habe ich eine Seite gefunden, wo Leute, die auch an der Paralyse leiden, von ihren Erlebnissen berichten. Auch sie beschreiben Wesen und Personen, die des Nachts an ihren Betten sitzen und sie beobachten. Allerdings erwähnten manche dieser Leute auch, dass sie von diesen Kreaturen angegriffen wurden. Das beunruhigt mich. Aber dennoch war ich froh, dass noch andere Personen darunter leiden und ich nicht alleine bin mit diesem Problem. Trotzdem will ich, dass es aufhört, also suchte ich nach Methoden, mit denen man die Paralyse behandeln konnte... und fand so gut wie nichts. Ich stand von meinem Schreibtisch auf und dehnte meine müden Arme. Es war jetzt 1 Uhr nachts, der 17. Oktober und ich verdammt müde. Ich legte mich ins Bett, schloss meine Augen und hoffte einfach, dass ich heute Nacht durchschlafen könnte. 21. Oktober Ich habe jetzt seit fünf Tagen keine Schlafparalyse mehr bekommen. Das ist ein Fortschritt, oder? 23. Oktober Ich konnte die letzten Nächte durchschlafen. Vielleicht hat es ja wirklich aufgehört. 25. Oktober Ich habe mich geirrt. Ich habe mich SO SEHR geirrt. Ich hatte heute Nacht wieder, nach neun Tagen, eine Schlafparalyse. Sie war die Schlimmste die ich je hatte. Ich versuche das hier ruhig aufzuschreiben ABER ES GEHT NICHT MEHR!!! Die Personen... NEIN diese VERDAMMTEN KREATUREN werden immer grotesker (!) und auch ihr Verhalten wir immer schlimmer! Es reicht ihnen anscheinend nicht mehr aus mich einfach nur anzustarren... NEIN!... Sie legen sich jetzt auch zu mir ins Bett und ich SPÜRE IHREN GOTTVERDAMMTEN ATEM!!! Ich spüre wie sie atmen. Wie lebendige Wesen. So etwas ist doch nicht möglich, ... oder? 25. Oktober (Abend) Ich habe Angst davor einzuschlafen. Mein Arzt kann mir nicht helfen... er glaubt mir ja nicht mal. 26. Oktober Ich rede mir jetzt die ganze Zeit ein, dass es diese Wesen nicht gibt. Aber... heute habe ich ... paralysiert, dass mich so ein Wesen ... nein... so ein MONSTER angestarrt hat und mich dann... mich dann sogar angriff... In der Sekunde, wo mich ihre Krallen berührt hätten, konnte ich mich wieder bewegen. Es war weg!!! Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, oder? Schließlich habe ich ja alles nur "geträumt"..., aber es fühlte sich so ECHT an! Verdammt, ich habe ja sogar den Luftzug gespürt (!) als es mich ansprang!! Und diese glühenden orangenen Augen, die spitzen Zähne, der Körper ... komplett mit schmierigen, schwarzem Fell überwuchert ... ich habe alles genau vor mir gesehen! Und die Krallen. So spitze... so tödliche, spitze Krallen. 27. Oktober (Morgens, nach einer weiteren Schlafparalyse in der selben Nacht) Ich gucke gerade in meinen Spiegel und sehe die acht blutverkrusteten Striemen, die sich von meinen Schultern bis zu meinem Bauch ziehen. Es würde mir niemand glauben, auch wenn ich die Striemen zeigen würde. Nicht, wenn ich erzähle, von wem sie stammen. Ich kann nicht mehr. Es existiert doch. by Pretty little Psyco Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Kreaturen